My Hero of The Dead
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: Something..is wrong. A violent Zombie outbreak has occurred in the cheerful world of My Hero Academia and Class 1-A is forced into a dangerous fight for survival. But with both villains and the infected at their backs, how can they possibly hope to survive? As always, Izuku Midoriya has hope. But can he be the shining beacon 1-A needs? Find out now!


**Author's Note: I intend to be online a ton more often now so..expect that! Which means more uploads. First though, I wanted to do this, it's been an ear worm for too long now..**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own My Hero Academia, however I do own the plot of this story.**

* * *

It began as a normal day, the day the Earth ended.

Izuku Midoriya, protege of All-Might and inheritor of the Quirk One For All, walked to school as he usually did.

As he walked he was surrounded by people all going about their daily lives. Mothers and Fathers dropping younger kids off, husbands and wives on the way to work, heroes stopping their morning patrols to visit with civilians.

For the moment, it seemed as though all was right in the world.

Then, of course, the cold reality of the world caught up with the poor boy. Not to say it affected him, but the sound of sirens definitely brought him back from the pleasantries of the world.

Izuku passed by a wailing ambulance as a man was loaded into it. He looked bad, as though a villain had attacked, but worse. His body was ripped up, and Izuku could see more than a few marks on his neck and chest. _They Look like...Bite marks. _Thought the boy of green hair with worry. A short few months ago, he would have sobbed upon this sight. Now though, having faced All For One and the Hero Killer alike, Deku had been more than used to the scarier side of the world.

He approached one of the paramedics out of curiosity. "Excuse me." He said politely. "What happened to him?" He pointed inside the ambulance.

The paramedics exchanged a worried glance as they questioned whether or not to tell him silently. "He was attacked." One said finally. "Nothing to worry about, someone probably just tried to mug him, it's a good thing that Death Arms was there to save him and get us." The paramedic said.

That seemed to satisfy Izuku's curiosity, and the Midoriya gave a small bow. "Thank you!" He said, happy that they were willing to accommodate his question.

What the paramedics neglected to say, however, was that Death Arms had been attacked as well, and had in fact needed his finger bandaged as the seemingly homeless attacker had nearly bitten it off.

The two men got into their ambulance fully now that the boy was gone. Immediately one started driving as the other began tending to the man's wounds. Wounds that should have been nonlethal.  
Wounds that were killing him slowly. The cause was unknown to both men, but it almost seemed as though his wounds became infected much faster than normal.

The men drove along in silence until his heart monitor began to stop beating as the man began seizing...

This fact was not known to Izuku as he walked through the gates of U.A High School and upstairs into his class.

Which, of course, was just as rowdy as ever. Mina was holding her phone up so that the rest of the interested students could see. Curious as to what it was, Izuku peered over her shoulder. "What are you guys watching?" He asked.

Kaminari was the only one who pulled himself from her phone surprisingly, looking Ill. "You don't wanna know." He said simply.

"It's a hoax." Jiro said, rolling her eyes and putting her headphones back in.

Mina showed him without much more prompting. It was of an altercation between too men, based on their accents and English words they were American. One man appeared to be angry regarding the other on his property. The other didn't seem too bothered by the first's shouting. Soon enough it turned physical as the second man, one who looked pretty ill, lunged at the first man. There was a scream and the camera, obviously some kind of phone, shook violently. Everyone was barely able to make out the second man tearing a sizable chunk out of the first one's neck.

Deku was now wishing he'd listened to Denki, _he_ was feeling sick now. Izuku stepped back, covering his mouth. "W-what's wrong with that man?" He asked as Denki lost the battle with his stomach and rushed off to the bathroom. Mina opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by Aizawa, who called out to the class.

"Quiet, everyone take your seats." The man said tiredly while stepping inside. "Today we'll be...

* * *

"Is it ready?" The boy asked, scratching his face.

"Yes, Sir Shigaraki." Kurogiri nodded. "Moonfish is unbound and ready to be moved alongside Magne, and I have the spot you requested." The unwavering bartender said.

"Good. And the cameras?" Came the question.

"Yes, you'll be able to watch it all from here." Kurogiri nodded.

"Send them." Tomura said, excitement evident in his voice.

The heavy doors opened to reveal the two villains. Or rather, the two former villains.

Moonfish was still bound, but was unable to hold himself up anymore and his limps were actively trying to escape from the confines of his suit. So far he'd managed to free one arm from the hole the suit had developed when he'd been attacked earlier that day. Magne was staring right at them, unlike her bound compatriot. This was odd, of course, seeing how she was missing her entire left arm and a rather large chunk of her face. She charged them both, letting out a roar of hunger, but Kurogiri held up his palm, creating a portal that she barreled into.

Moonfish rolled on the floor for a moment, before managing to point his mouth at the men. Roaring hungrily, he let one of his teeth fly, though it crashed into the portal and came out the other side, striking the ceiling.

Kurogiri shut the portal, cutting off that tooth, while opening another portal below Moonfish. The now even more crazed serial killer slipped through the portal, thrashing yet still.

Kurogiri coldly remembered when they had found him earlier that day

* * *

_He was laying in a back alley nearby, having killed a few homeless people for fun, or possibly meat. Kurogiri and Magne were sent to retrieve him upon his discover. They warped in and he sent Magne to bring him through the portal, a simple enough task. Until, of course, it turned deadly. He was moaning about pain in his left arm, and his suit was torn in that spot, unveiling a ragged wound that resembled teeth. Kurogiri had Magne transport him to the medical "wing" where he would attempt to stitch his wound closed._

_Things went well, at first anyway. He was laid on the table, Kurogiri got the stitching done, Magne waited to be told to move him to his bedroom._

_That final part never came as Moonfish began to convulse violently, his body going into some form of shock. Kurogiri was only knowledgeable in stitching and thus had no way to stop a seizure, which is what he suspected it to be. After a moment of screaming in agony and pain, the villain ceased all movement. Kurogiri had thought him dead until he suddenly bursted to life again, twitching and thrashing this way and that as his teeth spilled everywhere, one tooth even going directly through him. Thankfully, as he was primarily smoke, he was unharmed. Magne however had been his secondary target, and she received two major wounds, one was the removal of her arm and the other was the complete destruction of her face._

_Upon hearing the screams, everyone else came running to see Kurogiri attempting to subdue the individual and Magne holding her arm. Kurogiri was able to rescue everyone from the maddened Moonfish's attack by teleporting him into a strongroom they had kept in case of another raid. _

_Immediately after, Magne began to convulse in much the same way. Kurogiri went to send her away but Tomura stopped him. He wanted to watch._

* * *

Now the two monsters were removed from their care, sent into the heart of U.A high school as an attempt to completely destabilize the school and potentially kill "Deku" the boy who had ruined all their plan's previously.

Tomura and Kurogiri returned to the living room to find Toga sitting by the TV watching the.. news? "It's unlike you to watch News Bulletins." Kurogiri noted, knowing it must be something incredibly interesting for her to pay attention.

Toga grinned wickedly. "Zombies!" She said, pointing at the screen.

The other villains looked to her and the screen. True enough it was live news footage of a riot in downtown, people had been protesting something or other, but they weren't zombies. Those only existed in movies..right?

Although, the rioters did look rather..sickly

* * *

Mt. Lady, Kamui Wood, and Death Arms were holding back the people. What were once good people only exercising their right to protest were now mad rioters, tackling bystanders and police to the ground, doing horrible things to them.

Such as biting.

Kamui Wood held back the majority of people, all who tried gnawing at the wood to escape his cage.

Mt. Lady had seen enough zombie movies to recognize what this was immediately, though she was unafraid of being bitten as she lifted non-infected people from crowds, after all, her suit was difficult to rip through and skin tight, it'd take a lot for anyone to tear through it due to the elasticity.

Death Arms was told to merely help evacuate civilians as his quirk was largely unhelpful in restraining crowds, though he was doing a slow job of it and he looked rather out of breath and sick... He leads another group to a safe zone, just barely able to keep going before finally calling out. "Kamui, Mt." He says heavily as he collapses to his knees."Help..." He began seizing, shaking violently- causing the crowd to panic. Many of them had seen this happen before and now...

Well now the guy who saved them was about to make things worse.

Mt. Lady looked down. "Arms!" She grabbed a hold of him. "Are you okay?" She asked as he kept seizing up, violently shaking until...

Stopping.

"Arms?" Lady asked, terror all over her face.

Death Arm's eyes opened. Finally, he'll live up to his name.

* * *

Midnight was heading from the office up to her classroom when she heard moaning. Now usually she would have made some form of joke and moved on, but this was an unusual kind of moaning. She moved towards the moans to find-

"Villains?!" She recognized at least one from the raid to get Katsuki Bakugo.

The two didn't offer any form of banter, only more moaning as Magne stood and as Moonfish rolled over to look up.

Midnight gave them no chance to even try to attack her as she drew her whip, attacking Magne. Magne staggered back, hitting the wall. Midnight then heard another moan and had seconds to dodge the a tooth from Moonfish, which embedded itself in the wall behind her. Moonfish didn't give up with just one tooth however, and several more flew at her, prompting her to duck and weave out of the common area, "Help!" She called out as Magne magnetized her, pulling Moonfish and herself towards Midnight.

With no other choice but to move, Midnight leaped into a hallway as doors opened, unveiling curious students and teachers- the males of which were attracted to her, in more ways than usual. Midnight was able to escape being cut by Moonfish, yet several students and teachers were not so lucky. They got cut and nearly amputated in some cases by the villain's teeth.

In the worse cases, they were convulsing on the ground- likely from shock. "What's the situation?" Ectoplasm, the mathematics teacher, would ask as he nursed a wound in his arm.

"Two Villains, both look rather sick. You need to evacuate the students and get the injured to the medical wing. Can you do that?" She asked.

"What about you?" He asked in concern.

"She'll be fine." Cementoss stated, creating a wall that blocked any more of Moonfish's teeth. "As of now, we need to get the students away from here and alert the principal so he can warn the rest of the school." He added.

Ectoplasm nodded and spat out a few dozen clones, all of whom grabbed a bleeding student or teacher and made way for the medical wing. Aside from the first Ectoplasm, who ran off to Nezu's office.

* * *

Class 1-A continued like normal until the intercom system activated. "Attention Students of U.A." Nezu began. "The school is under assault by the League of Villains, please remain calm and follow your teacher's instructions. Teachers, if you're already in a secure classroom, you know what to do. If not, find any students in the hall and bring them to a classroom that is safe- huh?" The Principal's easygoing tone was suddenly riveted by fear as Ectoplasm began to shake violently, going into a seizure.

Nezu, forgetting to turn off the intercom, rushed to his aid. "Are you alright?!" He asked.

* * *

Recovery Girl, or Chiyo Shuzenji, took a step back from one of the students she had healed to look at Ectoplasm's clone, which was shaking just as violently as the real thing.

Meanwhile, her charge was fairing much better- they all were in fact. They were laying perfectly still, eye's shut but breathing.

_"Pura! Pura!" _Nezu roared over the intercom, trying to stop his seizure.

Recovery girl wouldn't notice that however, the old woman was staring up at the many students she had finished healing. All of them were staring at her with...cold...dead eyes.

Suddenly Ectoplasm's clone stopped shaking.

_"Pura?" _Would come the question.

Her students let out a low howl before charging at her...

* * *

"Mr. Zuma! Please, don't get hostile- ah!" The principal would be shoved over by the much more powerful man, who delivered a bite to his throat. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" He cried in agony as Ectoplasm began to tear his flesh from his body, feeding on him.

His screams could be almost felt across the school. Hero, student, and even a few of the infected would pause to listen to his screams as he was killed.

Then there would be silence.

And then, from outside, panic. Classrooms would fling open and students, having seen zombie media before, would flee from their supposedly safe classrooms. This would also result in 1-A preparing the same thing, until-

"Everyone sit down!" Aizawa would call. "Don't panic, and grab your suits, I have a feeling we're going to want them." Their lockers opened up and the students all grabbed their suits. "Hurry and change, girls left, boys right, Mineta behind my desk. We don't have time for games." Shota himself would turn away after grabbing Mineta.

Soon enough they'd all be ready. "Right, we're leaving the classroom, don't use your Quirks unless you need to and-"

"Help! Somebody open this door!" Midnight roared from outside as Cementoss barely held back an infected Vlad King and a group of infected 1-B students from reaching what was left of his class. Aizawa opened the door right as a boom came from outside, sending the uninfected inside. Manga, an infected, had used his quirk to create a booming noise.

"Shit, Midnight, are you alright?" Shota asked, helping her up.

"Could be better!" She said, looking dead at the undead that were threatening to get passed Cementoss' hastily thrown up wall. Jurorta in particular was getting too close for comfort, followed shortly by Nirengeki, who's constant impacts of himself were starting to crack through Cementoss.

And then a miracle, though not one the teachers would approve of. Reiko held her hands out and redirected Nirengeki into Jurorta, who went sailing back into Vlad King, who pushed over most of the rest of infected-B.

Aizawa saw no purpose in reprimanding her for using her Quirk in an emergency situation like that, and instead applauded her. "Great work Reiko." He nodded. "Cementoss, we need an escape route, assistance?" He asked.

The silent man nodded. "They are recovering, I can buy you time, you must get the students away from here." He stated. "Understand?" He asked.

"W-We're not leaving you behind!" Midnight replied. "You can hold them back and come with us!"

"Yes, but I need to remain behind to seal off UA, if all the teachers here are infected- the majority of which are Pros- I do not think I'll need to explain the danger about that..."

"Either way, this discussion is over, we need to go and I can't hold them back anymore, I need to blink." The only reason that small conversation could be had was due to Aizawa going outside the room to distract Infected-B long enough, and now he was calling inside.

Midnight glared at Cementoss for a minute more, and then she called out. "Everyone! Group up, these things outside will not hesitate to hurt and kill you, I know from experience. They are unrelenting and have spread across the school using bites and scratches, even the smallest cut and it's over. I think we've all seen Zombie movies, so I don't want to have to explain what will happen if you get bit. I'm authorizing you to use your Quirks in a nonlethal manner to incapacitate them as best as possible without crippling them, let's hurry and get out of here!" She rallied them together, and she and Aizawa put them into a safety circle as they went towards the door, which Cementoss was holding by creating a sturdy barrier around the left, where they were heading.

The students, all in a circle, made it out safely...

Or so they thought.

Then a scream rang out from a shadow, followed by the ear-piercing scream of Sero.

* * *

Izuku couldn't believe what was happening. He almost didn't want to accept it but.. There it was. Sero.

_His neck being ripped into by Shihai._

If there were ever a time to scream, to throw up or even to panic, now would be it.

And yet... Izuku remained silent, only growing more horrified as his friend's usually jovial face was replaced by a screaming, terrified visage.

Sero pounded against Shihai, trying to force him to drop him to no avail.

Of all people, Aoyama saved the day, or tried to at least. His navel laser cut through the Infected 1-B student's shadows easily, sending him tumbling away- likely as revenge for the humiliation not he'd suffered not long ago.

Shihai went sailing back, crashing into a wall where he laid dazed for a moment or so before he began to recover.

Sero was tended to by Aoyama, who called out. "Hey! Can any of you lovely people heal him?!" He asked, trying to keep up his confidence and failing.

"Aoyama, step away from hi-" Midnight was cut off, by something...more terrifying.

"Please.." Sero whispered, trying to keep up that trademark smile. Something Izuku not only related too but also..understood. "Don't...let me become like Shihai." He whispered. "I don't...I don't think I'd like that." He added, clutching the profusely bleeding wound.

"Hanta.. I can't let you-" Midnight was cut off by Aizawa, who rushed passed her and quickly restrained the currently lacking a Quirk Shihai.

"Nemuri, we don't have time for this. Cementoss' wall won't last long enough against all those other infected students. We need to go." Shota would warn, unblinking. "Hanta, if that's what you really want, then I don't blame you. But you can't just ask one of us to do it to you."

"You're right, Professor Aizawa. I can't...because most of you won't be able to do it..." Sero looked up at the crowd and, for one horrific instant, Izuku worried that he was the target of his gaze. Then Sero spoke again. "Katsuki. I...I think only you know what can be done, right?" He asked. "And...you're probably the only one who will, I bet."

* * *

_'Did he just...He can't be serious. He can't! He doesn't really expect me..to...' _Bakugo stared at Sero's slowly faltering eyes, his falling grin. _'Oh God, he actually wants me too.'_

Bakugo stepped forward, shaking. "Don't be an idiot!" He roared, louder than normal. "Of course I'll do it! I'd do it for anyone who asked, you think I'd be any different if it were me that freak chomped down on? Hell no, I'd want to die to." He approached him, fist clenched.

"Katsuki. You don't have too-" Aizawa blinked momentarily before immediately setting his sights back onto Shihai.

"Apparently I do." Katsuki would interrupt. "Because I get the game he's playing."

Aoyama moved far away from Bakugo as he appeared in front of Sero.

"Isn't that right, Masking Tape? You want me to do it because you think if I do it, everyone else will follow my lead?"

"Close, it's more like I'm making sure the others have a shot at survival. I knew from the minute we were told to stay nonlethal that this was gonna happen, that or you'd hall off on one..heh, I kinda wish it were option two.."

"Enough, I got my answer, now I'll end your suffering." He put his hand on Sero's head. "And to the rest of you, you'd better have heard what he said, we've all watched zombie movies at least once."

Someone, though Katsuki couldn't tell who, said. "I never have..." Quietly, but there was no other sound aside from that.

Sero grinned one more time. "Hey, Katsuki." He got his attention. "You know what this means, right? No more holding back from now. You gotta show em the way, alright?" He grinned, tears brimming. "Now hurry up, your hand is starting to look like chicken fingers...also your sweating so much that my forehead's soaked, and I don't wanna smell like anger in heaven." He joked one more time, and then-

"Goodbye."

* * *

Shoto Todoroki's eye's jolted open suddenly.

"The hell was that noise?" He asked softly, voice still hoarse from his sickness. "Sounded like a..." He walked to the window of his Dorm room. "...Explosion.."

Outside, U.A was burning.

* * *

**Author's Note: A small idea that's been wriggling in my brain like a zombie worm parasite, this is an interesting plot that essentially combines the zombies and symptoms of the hit "classic" (to me at least) Zombie anime, High School of The Dead, with the world, characters and universe of My Hero Academia. Keep in mind that I'm not fully caught up with the animu or mango and as such, have either left certain characters out or allowed certain characters to live up to now. Don't expect to see many things integrated into the story from current MHA (I have no current plans for The Big Three, the Quirks Liberation Army, etc etc.) Additionally, expect characters to die. A lot. I'm starting small here with Sero, who is a relatively minor character, and with several 1-B students, but don't get comfortable. I am going to slowly but surely start executing characters that I need to kill to continue the plot. I won't spoil who for the future. **

**ANYWAY, allow me to clear up any misconceptions, this is the current cast of what I'm considering "Main Characters" that are still alive. Ready for the list? GOOD, BECAUSE IT'S HUGE!**

**1\. Izuku Midoriya **

**2\. Ochako Uraraka **

**3\. Katsuki Bakugo**

**4\. Shoto Todoroki**

**5\. Momo Yaoyorozu**

**6\. Itsuka Kendo**

**7\. Minoru Mineta**

**8\. Shota Aizawa**

**9\. Nemuri Kayama**

**10\. Yuga Aoyama**

**11\. Mina Ashido**

**12\. Tsuyu Asui**

**13\. Tenya Iida**

**14\. Rikido Saito **

**15\. Eijiro Kirishima**

**16\. Mezo Shoji**

**17\. Kyoka Jiro**

**18\. Fumikage Tokyami**

**19\. Toru Hagakure **

**20\. Mashirao Ojiro**

**21\. Reiko Yanagi**

**22\. ****Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**

**23\. Hiryu Rin**

**24\. Toshinori Yagi**

**25\. Pony Tsunotori**

**26\. Tomura Shigaraki.**

**27\. Himiko Toga.**

**28\. Dabi**

**29\. Atsuhiro Sako**

**30\. Jin Bubaigawara**

**31\. Spinner**

**32\. Kurogiri.**

**33\. Shinji Nishiya**

**34\. Yu Takeyama.**

**PHEW THAT'S A LOT OF PEOPLE TO KILL.**

**Errrr, I mean... look a zombie!**

**But seriously, these are what I consider "Main Characters" as in, characters that will be more recurring than not.**

**Expect to see this list get much shorter in the chapters to come. 30+ characters is not fun to juggle.**

**That said... I hope you enjoy the show. **

**I, Joker the Crime Prince would like to present to you...**

_**My Hero of The Dead.**_

**Now then! That's all so..**

**Until Next Time True Readers!**


End file.
